Tales of Passion
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Yuri has returned from Zaphias, and his love, Estelle has found him, now they can show each other their true feelings.  Slight spoilers, romance, short story, first story.


Tales of Passion

"Oh Yuri, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Estelle embraced Yuri. It had been a few days since he had fallen from the shine of Zaude, and she couldn't be more happy to see him.

"Gee not so tight!"

Yuri winced as Estelle hugged him tightly, like a child holding onto a her favorite toy.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Estelle slowly let Yuri free, but as her arms lowered, her gentle hands glided down his arms, and her hands stopped on his. She gave off a shy smile. The man in black blushed and turned away

"So uh, I'm really tired, let's go to my room, and we can, get some rest, and catch up."

"Ok, I was just so happy to see you, but yes, let's move from the streets."

The princess held tight onto her man, leading him by the hand around the corner and they started up the stairs to Yuri's room. Yuri was about as relieved as she was to be alive, although Duke had only save him for Dein Nomos, he owed him his life either way, especially to see the princess again, Yuri could not ask for anything more.

The atmosphere in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias was not unlike any other, general chatter about daily events, ramblings of the over priced market items, rumors of an imperial coup and so on. The night was warm, with a cool salty breeze blowing from time to time. As Yuri thought to him self how beautiful night was, a breeze brushed past Estelle making her shiny, pink hair flutter, giving Yuri a sample of delicate hair wash she usually wore, but for some reason, it was much more noticeable, and enticing tonight. He had never quite felt this way before, his senses heightened, his heart fluttering, he figured it was unusual, but the only real unusual thing was being with the princess alone. He had grown to like her, but being with her alone really made her stand out, he had been with the other girls alone before and had never felt anything like this before.

Yuri winced as Estelle tugged harder.

"Hey, my room isn't going anywhere!"

Estelle turned to him and blushed

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten distracted, and I guess you stopped walking"

Estelle had also been thinking. The night was full of stars, but they seemed to shine so brightly, her feet felt light, like she could run to the ends of Terca Lumireis and back again, the chatter made the city feel alive, and she felt just as full of life, but there was one thing that was different tonight than any other, she was alone with the man who saved her from the capital. At first she was naturally afraid of walking off with a total stranger in black at the capital, but after talking and traveling as long as they have she grew fond of him. He was also very sensible, saying the right things at the right moment, and things that meant a lot to her. He had also completely saved her life at the Sword Stairs at Zaphias's Capital, she knew she didn't want to die, but she saw no other way out, Yuri did, and this had made the princess decide: I will show him my feelings, no matter what! And now that they were alone, it was the perfect opportunity.

They had reached the top of the stairs and the couple rounded the corner, Estelle tried the knob but it didn't budge. Yuri put his weight on one leg and rest his arm on his hip, letting off a smile. Wondering how long she will go at it . After a few more twists and a swift kick Estelle stepped back and exclaimed

"Stupid door is stuck!"

"Or you could try the key."

"Huh?"

Yuri gentle brushed past Estelle, who gave off a short giggle and turned around in humiliation. She must have been as nervous as he was as not even the home owner could get the door opened, his hands were shaking and his vision was off, making the key harder to insert into the slot.

"Well seems like you're no better than I am!" Estelle proclaimed with dignity. Just then a click was heard and the door swung open.

"Or not..." Estelle's beaming face went blank.

"Ladies first" Yuri stepped aside and motioned for her to enter with a slight bow. The noble gracefully walked through the door, into the center room, from his bowing position Yuri turned his head and dropped his gaze to the ladies buttocks, sure it was hidden by the skirt, but it didn't stop him from wondering. She turned around and gave off a brief curtsy and her eyes met Yuri's curious gaze, he turned red and quickly turned his gaze towards the floor. Estelle put her hand to her mouth and giggled. Did she notice... surely not Yuri wondered.

"The gentlemen may enter" Estelle announced in a humorous fashion. Yuri walked in and closed the door behind him and he bowed once more.

"It is an honor to be in this ladies presence" the false noblemen had stated, he was clearly mocking the royalty, but really was enjoying the company of Lady Estelliese.

"Your room is nice Yuri! It just looks so comforting!"

"Really, it's nothing much" Yuri replied embarrassed. He never had many people in the Lower Quarter visit, let alone a noble. He was rather nervous showing a modest room with a bed against the wall, with his training sword from the time of his knightly hood, a photo of Flynn and himself next to it, a bed side sable under the window, which had no curtains and a small round table with fresh vegetables and a single chair under it. Yuri then wondered why there were fresh fruit, beings as he's been gone for such a time, maybe it was Duke? Either way it didn't matter.

Yuri nonchalantly stepped further into the room, putting his hands behind his head in a resting manner.

"Please, have a seat, enjoy some fruit, I could get you a glass of water if you'd like..."

"Thank you, I think I will just have a seat on your bed." She elegantly sat next to the head of Yuri's bed, picked up a pillow and set it in her lap, and then patted a seat next to her. "Sit!" Estelle playfully demanded

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Tilting his head, Yuri cocked an eyebrow and looked into Estelle's eyes like a lost puppy.

The lady giggle "hehe! Like that you look like the cutest dog in the Capital, maybe even the continent!" She quickly blushed at her compliment and tried to brush it off. "Will you come sit next to me Yuri?" Yuri looked up, and replied "Woof".

Yuri sat next to Estelle, close, but not intimate. He could however, smell the hair wash she was using, a gentle strawberry flavor, he could also hear her breathing gently, a hint of fresh mint upon her breathe, he would fall off another shrine to have her head lay on his chest, to have her feel his heart, to become one.

Estelle grew nervous, he hadn't sat this close to a man being in the capital building all her life, even in their travels, she maintained a respectable distance, no matter how much she wanted to get closer to Yuri, whether talking to him a couple more minutes a day or spending a life time of travels with him.

Yuri inquired on what he had missed in his out time, nothing significant other than Judith and Rita researching Zaude and Karol and Raven settling guild matters in Dahngrest. Estelle had been helping the people of the lower quarter fix their homes, heal the wounded and of course with Repede, search for Yuri. The two caught up and shared stories for a few hours, as the night was young, and both the princess and the vigilante secretly enjoyed their time together more than the other knew.

The midnight bell rung. "So I've worked a bit on my swordsmanship. Thought you'd like to know." Estelle commented.

"Oh? Is that so? Anyone teach you a trick or too?" Yuri replied, obviously interested.

"Yes, Hanks was kind enough to show me a few moves" Estellese held out the pillow as if it were a sword and swung it to the left, and sharply back from the right, she lost control and it hit Yuri in the face, knocking him onto the bed.

"Oh Yuri! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean too" Estelle dropped the pillow and her head quickly spun to see Yuri's puzzled expression, he had obviously not seen that coming.

"No no, it's fine, really, it was just a pillow. Besides, it's a bit more comfortable like this." The lady in white noticed he did try to get up, as if he expected something to happen, as she grew the courage to perform her next move. She looked him deeply in the eyes and smiled, Yuri smiled back, as if to understand the act to come. She put her left hand down on the other side of Yuri, and used it to move her weight, and straddle the man clad in black. Her heart began pounding, but she was not rejected.

Yuri was caught off guard, not that he didn't want this, but didn't know how the princess felt about him. He wondered about his next moves, she didn't seem the type to rush things, let alone show this kind of behavior, so he decided to return the affection in a way he could. He slowly moved his hands to Estelliese's hips and slowly stroked them up her back until they made way to her shoulders, slightly crinkling her dress. She very much loved being embraced by this man, _her _man. One of her hands moved to stroke Yuri's forehead, playing with his hair, she slowly leaned in, Yuri encouraged her by pulling her closer to his chest. Their faces, only mere centimeters apart, paused, they could feel each others heartbeats, exchanging hot, heavy breaths, Yuri could make out her face, even in the dim lighting, her emerald eyes sparkling like a full moon over the ocean, he felt a new sense of life inhaling her breath. Yuri tried to calm himself, his heart beating in his throat, he struggled to mutter something and Estelliese listened. "I... love you Estelle." Her face seemed to light up at this, and Yuri's hand rushed up her back and onto the back of her head, burying in the soft pink hair. Estelle dipped in and their lips locked. Estelliese gave the man a long, passionate kiss on the lips, which Yuri returned in kind. After what felt like only moments of the greatest feeling Yuri has ever experience, Estelle came off, only by centimeters, and the two gaze into each others eyes, a strand of saliva between the two lovers. "And I, love you Yuri", Estelliese softly replied.

Estelle wrapped her arms under Yuri's waist, and began to kiss him again. She playfully bit his lips, teased his tongue with hers and massaged his back. Yuri may as well and died and went to heaven, but this he thought, was his heaven. He moved his hands down her ribs, down to her waist again, where he grasped them firmly and began gyrating her hips gently. Yuri saw sudden approval as her kissing intensified, and her lips trembled. Estelliese pulled away from Yuri, and slid off him, standing in front of the bed. Yuri looked puzzled, until her next move. The lady slipped out of the outer shell of her dress, and kicked off her boots, leaving her to her tight pink turtleneck with gold bordering and her black pantyhose which Yuri could just make out her white panties.

"I want to show you how I feel Yuri. All this time we have been traveling together, I was yet to tell you how I felt, now I can show you." Estelle dropped to her knees, and Yuri sat up to get a better view. Estelle unbuckled his belt and began working at the buttons, as she finished she began to pull down on Yuri's trousers. The pants hit the floor and Estelle tugged at the elastic waistband on the mans undergarment and revealed one of the things she wanted most, next to Yuri's heart. His shaft stood tall, and hard. Estelle looked at it closely, being her first time, but averted her gaze, to avoid an awkward scene. She had accidentally caught Yuri playing with it before, she then quickly visioned what he had done and set to work. With her right hand, she firmly grasped the shaft mid way and began stroking it up and down, in a slow, timid fashion. Instead of looking aside, Estelliese looked up, and her gaze met Yuri's, who was panting in excitement and nervousness. He was completely speechless, but with an expression of satisfaction on his face. He moved his hand down to push the princess's short hair behind her ears, and massaged her neck. The lady quickened her movements, showing immediate results from Yuri, as his breathing grew faster. She to was feeling hot and spread her legs just slightly, then rubbing her moistening crotch with her free hand. She drew closer to her plaything, breathing deeply on it. While caressing Yuri's erection, she leaned in to kiss it. She gave a gentle peck to the tip of his penis, getting a slightly salty cream on her lips. She licked her lips savoring the taste and swirled her tongue around the head of Yuri's shaft. His hands were shaking and his breathing less stable, cluing the princess of her well doing, and without delay, she opened her mouth and let his penis enter her mouth. As it groomed across her tongue Yuri let out a sharp gasp and worked his hands to her front, where he caressed the mounds of his lover. She moaned gently the hand at her crotch began moving noticeably more vigorously. She moved her hand playing with Yuri's shaft lower, and used her thumb and index finger to stroke him off while she let his cock slide further into her mouth.

"Ah..." Yuri gasped, trying to form a sentence "It feels... so good..."

Estelle looked up at him, his rod still in her mouth and she tried to mumble something, the vibration sending a chill up Yuri's spine as he arched his back. Estelliese went back to the task at hand, she pulled up all the way and Yuri's penis almost fell from her mouth, until she dove right back down, going a little to far, choking and making her, gag and cough up hot saliva onto the base of Yuri's rod, lubricating her hand motions. Her eyes watered, as she came back up, but slid straight back down for another go, this time she was ready as the tip hit the back of her throat and she idled there, before going back up. Yuri began unzipping the front of the ladies dress, where he than slipped his hand down her shirt. He began playing with her soft breasts, rubbing the whole front, and grooming her perky nipples, occasionally pulling at them which made her moan in pleasure. Estelle kept working at pressing Yuri's penis further back into her throat, until she could touch her hands with her lips, she also noticed an increase of his salty fluid run down her throat.

"I-if you keep sucking like that... I'm going to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Estelle had gone far down, and the pleasure was to much. Hot semen began gushing down Estelliese's throat and her eyes went wide open as she squealed in shock. It choked her again, causing her to loose some of his fluid slip out her mouth, but she moved her head up slightly to relieve pressure. Yuri grunted and firmly grabbed hold of her breasts. He squirted a good four or five times, filling Estelle with his semen. When he finished, the princess slowly pulled his soft cock out and let it fall to his abdomen. She went in closely and licked up the cum that had escaped her mouth, she enjoyed the taste of his seed and licked happily to the last drop. Yuri fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted, panting hard and heavy. Estelle stood back up, licking her lips. To her surprise, Yuri did not stay down, as she had expected, rather he stood up next to her and sat her on the bed.

"Don't think I'd let an amazing woman such as yourself go unrewarded" Yuri said with a smirk. Estelle grinned and gently said "Okay" under her breath. She completely unzipped her blouse and tossed it aside, she began undoing her bra, but Yuri stopped her. She had a puzzled look when Yuri moved behind her and she felt his hair graze her back as he used his teeth to unsnap the bra. In moments, Yuri came back with a bra in his teeth and dropped it in her lap, she smiled and tossed it aside. Estelle then blushed and turned to the side

"I'm sorry if they aren't the right size, I mean I'm sure Jud..."

"They're perfect." Yuri stopped her mid sentence. He not only said this to please her, but he truly did enjoy a smaller size, sure Judith's were nice to look at, but hers were perfectly shaped, with cute perky nipples and very smooth. Yuri ditched his top and pressed down onto the waiting maiden. She gasped in surprise, as he moved near her lips, only giving her a peck, but it was obvious she wanted more. He denied her, but instead moving to her right ear, and began sucking on her lobes, slowly tracing his tongue around the grooves and slots of her ears. She giggled nervously, never thinking it could feel so good, Yuri then abandoned gently kissing his way down her jaw bone. She began breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around his back as Yuri made his way to her neck, where he began kissing gently and applying a little suction, moving down to her shoulder. She gave off a soft moan, and the man moved his head gently to her awaiting bosom. With his left hand he gently cupped her left breast, with his index finger, teasing her pink nipples. He then moved his head down and lightly kissed her protruding nipple, she panted sharply, as Yuri brought her to ecstasy.

"Oh... Yuri, I lo-"

Before she could finish, a light nibble and small pinch made Estelle cringe and scratch his back.

"Ah, I'm sorry-" the princess gently cried.

"Don't be, I like it like that." Yuri softly commented between sucking. Yuri moved down the ladies waistline and sat up more proper, where he pulled down Estelliese's pantyhose and panties, going all the way as to remove them entirely. Estelle sat up right, slightly embarrassed as Yuri spread her legs apart, revealing her sweet slit. Estelle then hold open her legs for him as he moved in slightly closer, enjoying the scent wafting from between her legs, as with his left hand he gently spread her lips apart.

"Ah... Yuri..." she could barely speak, it was almost to much for her to handle. Yuri proceeded to take his right hand and groom her outstanding clitoris with his thumb. A sign of approval was quickly shown as the princess twitched with joy and moaned in bliss. Yuri extended his index finger and started form the top of her clitoris and drew a line down,the left side of her labia and slowly pressed in. Estelle bit her lips and cringed with lust

"Mmf... so... good Yu..."

As she was finishing, her lover had pressed his finger into her hole no deeper than a digit. The princess sighed heavy and collapsed, panting hard. Yuri proceeded to take his finger almost all the way out and press right back in, going as far down as his knuckle. Her hole was tight, as she was a virgin, the surface felt good just on his finger, he wondered what it would be like else where. He began a constant motion of fingering her highness, as she whimpered and began fondling her own breasts. Yuri leaned in and breathed slowly on Estelle's clit, the cold breeze chilling her spine, followed by the intense warmth of his tongue. Her back arched and she let out an uncontrollable scream, but the man did not stop, licking and kissing at her nub while pressing deep into her vagina, grooming her hidden joy button during his passes. The princess trembled uncontrollably, and moaned without restriction

"Yuri... j-just... ah... fuck me!" Estelle cried between her breathes. Yuri's motions stopped only for a moment as he looked behind himself, noticing the chair. It looks sturdy enough, he thought to himself. He reached back and drug it towards him. He took his seat and lifted Estelliese by the haunches and propped her on his lap facing him. He was already hard again, and she was soaking wet, once again only mere centimeters apart, they two kissed briefly.

"This is... my first, I wouldn't know what to..." the timid princess whispered

"Shhh... let's figure it out together." Yuri consoled her. He gave her another peck on the cheek and gave her a caring look. It was his first as well, but he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He lifted her up again above his waiting crotch, as she reached below and placed herself and his tool into place.

"Ready?"

The princess nodded nervously, she was only slightly afraid, but eager to do it nonetheless. Yuri lowered her slightly onto his awaiting erection, and the head slipped in just past her lips, and slowly pressed it's way into her vagina. She clenched her teeth and grimaced, as his girth broke her hymen. She wrapped her arms around Yuri's back, seeking embrace.

"Should I stop?"

"No... i-it's fine... really." She looked a bit in pain, as the blood oozed down Yuri's shaft, she took a few deep breathes and nodded to Yuri, who then let Estelliese slide down to the base of his penis. She arched back hard, digging her short nails into Yuri's back, drawing blood from several points, Yuri grunted, and tried to hide it, it was more pleasure than pain. He let Estelle rest for a moment, when she looked up into Yuri's eyes, smiled, and gave him a passionate kiss. Estelle used her hips to push herself back towards the top of Yuri's erection, and he helped, just before reaching the top, the lady dropped back down as Yuri let go, thrusting Yuri's manhood deep into her cunt. They both moaned in unison, hot and heavy breaths from the two lovers. As if reading each others minds, they synched movements of lifting and dropping, Estelle adding a forwards and back rocking motion and Yuri thrusting his hips to reach deeper into his ladies slot. She grabbed more firmly, embracing Yuri, and the two shared a kiss, Yuri then moving to Estelliese's shoulder, sucking and kissing up her neck, to make contact with her lips again. Their chests grinding together, rubbing the ladies sensitive spots.

"Ahh- Y-Yuri I... I... love you" The lady managed between breathes

"And I l-love you Estelle" Yuri grunted between his teeth. He moved his hand down and began petting her clit, nearing her to climax. Yuri thrust harder and more vigorously, targeting her weak points, she was panting hard, as was Yuri.

"Estelle... I'm going to come..."

"Inside me... please." Estelle begged, she wanted to feel everything he had inside her. Yuri nodded and proceeded to kiss her deeply, He increased his thrusting and Estelle couldn't hold the kiss, she arched back and moaned deeply and wildly. Yuri clenched as he put in one last thrust, as Estelle's vagina tightened, spewing his seed into her, as she screamed in ecstasy, her hands grabbing hard at his back. Estelle collapsed onto Yuri and breathed heavily for a moment, and Yuri took the moment to break as well. Until she finally looked up and gave him a kiss, which he returned.

Yuri picked up his princess, pulling back the covers and lay her on the bed, he to crawled in. She rolled over to face him and gave him a kiss, and fell asleep in her lovers arms for the first time, and for many nights to come.

-Ghost in the Machine


End file.
